1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a loading member that can load a loading material for example, printing material or the like, and to a sorting device including the loading member in plurality.
2. Related Art
Generally, as a recording device that performs a recording process on a recording medium, an ink jet type printer is well known in the related art (for example, JP-A-2009-92804). The printer described in JP-A-2009-92804 includes a printer main body section that performs a recording process with respect to each of printing paper sheets per order. In addition, the printer includes a transportation unit that transports the printing paper sheets on which the recording process is completed at the printer main body section to a delivery position and an integrating unit (a sorting device) that sorts and integrates the printing paper sheets (the loading materials) that are discharged to the delivery position by the transportation unit to a plurality of integrating plates (loading members) per order.
In the integrating unit in JP-A-2009-92804, each of the integrating plates is attached at a retaining section that is provided at the outer periphery surface of an endless type integrating belt with substantially the same distance respectively. Thus, each of the integrating plates is on standby in a posture in which a plate surface is horizontal at the delivery position of the printing paper sheets. In addition, when a plurality of printing paper sheets is integrated at the plate surface corresponding to the order, each of the integrating plates moves from the delivery position after the posture thereof is changed so as to rise according to the rotation operation of the integrating belt.
However, as shown in FIG. 8, an integrating plate PT that is disclosed in JP-A-2009-92804 has a planar receiving section 101 that receives the printing paper sheets at a delivery position in a lying state and a positioning section 102 that positions a lower end position of paper sheets P (P1 and P2) integrated on the receiving section 101 in a rising state. The positioning section 102 supports the lower end of the paper sheets P that is in the rising state which is the same as that when the integrating plate PT is raised. The positioning section 102 also has a function as a sidewall restricting the paper sheets P from sticking out from the receiving section 101 when the receiving section 101 receives the paper sheet P.
Although, as shown in FIG. 8A, if the paper sheet P1 that is discharged from the printer main body section is curled in the upper direction, the end (right end in the drawing) of the paper sheet P1 that is lifted up may cover over the positioning section 102 and may stick out from the integrating plate PT. In addition, when the integrating plate PT is raised in a direction (clockwise) as shown in an arrow in FIG. 8A in a state where the paper sheet P1 cover over the positioning section 102, there is a problem in that the paper sheet P1 is scattered and dropped from the integrating plate PT.
Meanwhile, as shown in FIG. 8B, if the paper sheet P2 that is discharged from the printer main body section is curled in the down direction, the center of gravity of the paper P2 is separated from the receiving section 101 when the integrating plate PT is raised. Thus, when the integrating plate PT is raised, there is a concern that the paper sheet P2 is scattered and dropped from the integrating plate PT by the inertial force thereof. Further, these problems are not limited to the sorting device that includes a plurality of loading members such as integrating plates and are common to a loading member that changes the posture thereof to be rising after a loading material is loaded in a lying state.